To Mount Justice
by MichaelaTheUchiha
Summary: For the Young Justice Anon Meme: Tony meeting Robin's teammates by going to Mount Justice. Including troll!Tony, troll!Robin, and troll!Batman; Batman and Tony friendship and pretend relationship ; Pepperony; Alfred and Pepper friendship; and the Team being confused. FAKE!SLASH, canon pairings. Season One, before Rocket but with Zatanna. Full prompt inside.
1. Chapter 1

_To Mount Justice_

**For the Young Justice Anon Meme:  
"Bruce Wayne and Tony Stark have known each other for years. They often go to the same parties, so he knows Dick pretty well too. They get along terrifyingly well. At some point, Tony stays over at the manor for a few days (up to you the reasons why). Cue massive sexual tension between Tony and Bruce, jealous!Clark, Tony and Dick being immature trolls, and Wally being horrified and sick with envy that his best friend knows the Tony Stark.  
Bonus points if Tony tries to give thirteen year old Dick girl/boy advice, and for awesome Alfred Pepper interaction."  
Primarily I want to see the Tony + Dick being immature trolls and Alfred + Pepper interaction**

"Wait, what?" exclaimed Kid Flash to Robin's statement.

"Tony Stark is going to visit the mountain today," repeated Robin, grinning at Kid Flash's reaction.

"Who is Tony Stark?" questioned Superboy, confused. Aqualad and Miss Martian nodded as well. Zatanna's eyes widened in shock at Robin's news.

Artemis shot them a look. Well, Superboy was understandable, but Aqualad had been visiting the surface world for a while now, and M'gann watched way too much TV. "Tony Stark is only one of the most famous billionaires in the world. He's also part of a superhero team called the Avengers and is known as Iron Man. How the hell do you know that he's coming to visit, Boy Blunder?"

Robin rolled his eyes, although he knew that the others couldn't see him doing so. "Batman and Tony know each other. Tony has been staying over with us for a few days now, and when Tony found out that I joined a team, he said that he had to meet everyone."

"Whenishecoming? DoyouthinkIcouldgetanautogra ph? Howcomeyouknowallthecoolpeop le? Thatisn'tfair!" exclaimed Kid Flash in a rush.

"I don't know exactly when he's coming. I'm sure he'll give you an autograph. Because I'm concentrated awesome," replied Robin, used to Kid Flash's fast talking, even if no one else could understand him.

Black Canary walked into the training room, stalling the rest of the conversation. "Alright, team, let's begin training."

-x-

Tony walked into the living room where Pepper and Alfred were sipping tea and comparing Tony and Bruce. So far, it seemed that Pepper had the worst job.

"Pepper, my sweet darling!" exclaimed Tony dramatically.

Pepper turned around, and Tony planted a kiss on Pepper's lips.

"Yes, Tony?" questioned Pepper, after their kiss was broke off.

"I'm going to go visit the little troll at his secret team headquarters," announced Tony. "Would you be willing to come?"

Pepper shook her head. "I do not want to see the combined troll powers between you and Richard at work against those poor children. Plus, Alfred and I were having a lovely conversation."

"You've been talking to him for the past three days," Tony complained. "You haven't spent much time with me at all."

"Pepper, you do not have to worry about keeping an old man like me company," stated Alfred in his posh British accent.

Pepper smiled at Alfred. "I would rather keep you company than waste twelve percent of my time with Tony."

Tony clutched his heart. "Ouch, Pepper. And that comment about the newly-dubbed Avengers' Tower was a few months ago!"

"I told you it wasn't going to be subtle," said Pepper with a smile, sipping her tea. "I also never said that I wouldn't drop it."

"A few months is a long time to hold a grudge," replied Tony.

"Says the master of keeping grudges himself," retorted Pepper, their faces getting closer. Alfred only sipped his tea and looked away when the two shared another kiss.

Pepper finally broke off the kiss. "You should probably go now."

Tony pouted. "Are you sure you don't want to come and baby the mini-heroes like you do with the Avengers and, sometimes, Peter?"

"I'll drop in later," Pepper promised. "Now go. I don't think Bruce will wait long for you."

"Exactly," Bruce-well, Batman, stated, appearing from the shadows. Pepper startled, but Tony (who had overexposure to Natashalie and Hawkeye) and Alfred didn't even blink. "Get a move on, Stark. The team is going to finish their training soon and head out."

Tony sighed and kissed Pepper one more time. "I'm leaving now. Don't wait up for me."

Pepper smiled through the kiss and broke off. "I'll drop by in thirty."

Tony smirked. "I'll hold you to it." Tony turned to face Batman. "Let's go, Batman."

"Hurry up, Stark," stated Batman, turning around to head to the zetatube. With a last wink to Pepper, Tony bounced after Batman, asking questions about the team and their headquarters.

Pepper turned back to Alfred, sipping her rapidly cooling tea. "So, you were saying something about Bruce and Richard...?"

"Ah, yes..." started Alfred.

**Um, there will be no SLASH, sorry. So, no UST between Tony and Bruce, but there will be jealous!Clark because Tony will seem closer to Bruce than him. Maybe. I have to decide. :)**

**Sorry if this is horrible. xD**


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter Two_

"_RECOGNISED, BATMAN, 0-2. IRON MAN, A-0-1."_

Batman and Tony stepped out of the zeta-tube. Tony was currently looking at the briefing room.

"Well, doesn't this look…desolate," commented Tony. "Where's the sparkle? The coolness? Maybe I should build you guys a tower. Then again, the Justice League does have the Watchtower in space…"

Batman sighed. "Stark, stop hacking into my computer."

"Get better defences then," retorted Tony.

"As should you," replied Batman. "Robin hacked your files as well."

Tony grinned. "Of course he did, that little troll. Hey, where are the little kiddies anyways?"

"Training with Black Canary," answered Batman.

Tony whistled. "Black Canary, huh? I'm sure Robin was really glad…"

Batman glared at Tony, who just grinned in return. "You will not corrupt my son."

Tony held up two hands in mock-surrender. "Whatever you say, Batsy."

Batman sighed. He typed something into the holographic keyboard.

"_TEAM, CONVINE TO THE MISSION BRIEFING ROOM," _Batman said over the intercom.

-x-

"So, when is Tony Stark going to get here?" questioned Zatanna to Robin, as they were watching Aqualad and Superboy spar.

"I dunno," replied Robin. "Whenever Tony stops making out with Pepper, I guess."

Superboy pinned Aqualad on the ground, grinning.

"_AQUALAD, FAIL_."

"Pepper?" Zatanna questioned.

"Virginia "Pepper" Potts," answered Robin. "They're currently dating and Pepper is now the co-CEO of Stark Industries."

Zatanna nodded.

Suddenly, Superboy tilted to head to the side after he helped Aqualad up. "Do you guys hear that?"

"Dude, we don't have superhearing!" exclaimed Kid Flash.

"Batman's here," said Superboy, ignoring Kid Flash.

Robin grinned, running out of the room. The rest of the team looked after him, confused.

"Why would Robin—?"

"_TEAM, CONVINE TO THE MISSION BRIEFING ROOM," _Batman said over the intercom.

Kid Flash grinned. "That must mean—!" He suddenly became a burst of wind. Artemis, who had also figured it out, was running as well.

Black Canary smirked. "I think you guys have a visitor."

Miss Martian and Zatanna glanced at each other and smiled.

"Race you there?" asked Zatanna.

"Okay," agreed Miss Martian.

"No powers," Zatanna stated.

"Gotcha," replied Miss Martian. "Three…two…one…"

Both girls ran at the end of the count. Aqualad and Superboy glanced at each other.

"What is everyone so excited about?" asked Superboy.

"I am sure it has something to do with Tony Stark coming in today," stated Aqualad.

Superboy shook his head. The two boys walked to the mission briefing room calmly.

-x-

Tony was chatting to Batman about random things when he suddenly felt some weight land on his back and arms curling around his throat. His very manly grunt was echoed through the empty cave.

"We just saw each other a few hours ago," Tony commented.

Robin grinned into Tony's back. "Yeah, but I want to shock my friends."

Tony shook his head. "Troll."

"I learned from the best," replied Robin cheekily.

Suddenly, a burst of wind came into the mission briefing room. Where the wind came from, a little kid was standing with red hair and green eyes. Due to the superspeed, Tony correctly deduced that the kid was Flash Kid or whatever his name was.

"Itissocooltomeetyou; Ican'tbelieveIactuallygettomeetth eawesomeTonyStark!" exclaimed the kid, although Tony couldn't understand a word he was saying.

"Nice to meet you, kid," Tony decided on saying that.

"Urgh, Baywatch, calm down!" exclaimed a blonde girl as she ran into the mission briefing room. She immediately sought Tony and smiled. "Hi, I'm Artemis. That dork talking too fast is Kid Flash."

Kid Flash rounded on Artemis. "Don't call me a dork!"

"Then stop being one, Kid Dork," replied Artemis with a smirk.

"UST much?" Tony murmured to Robin. Robin giggled.

Behind Artemis were two other girls, one with red hair and the other with black hair. The red haired girl had the same colour skin as the Hulk, which made Tony think she probably had temper problems. The girl with black hair seemed normal though.

"I'm M'gann," said the red-head girl. "But you can call me Megan."

"I'm Zatanna," introduced the other girl. "I can't believe I'm meeting you."

Robin, using the grip he had on Tony's neck, flipped so he could stand on Tony's shoulders. "Huh, I didn't get much taller."

Tony glared up at the boy on his shoulders. "Be quiet, you little troll."

Robin grinned back. That punk didn't even have the audacity to be afraid! "I live with the Batman."

Well, that was a good point, but still.

Then, two more teenagers walked in, except the two were male. Obviously, one of them was an Atlantian with his gills, and the other boy looked like the exact copy of Superman, but shorter.

"I am Aqualad," said the Atlantian.

"…Superboy," said the mini-Superman.

Tony grinned. These kids wouldn't know what hit them.

**So, here's chapter two. Little bit of team and Tony interaction. Not much, though. :| **

**Also, this story is the first story where I actually created a cover picture instead of just having my avatar as the cover picture. What do you guys think? **


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter Three_

"So, these are the baby-heroes you hang out with now, instead of with us or the League," said Tony to Robin.

Artemis's eyes narrowed. He may be Tony Stark, but she wasn't going to take the 'baby-hero' thing in stride. "We are not baby-heroes."

Tony grinned at Artemis. "Only a nickname. I call Robin a little troll all the time."

"And you're a huge troll," Robin retorted.

"I'll be back in twenty minutes with Pepper," stated Batman, before heading into the zetatube. That annoying voice that Tony noticed when he came in announced his leaving. Suddenly, there seemed to be an awkward silence between the baby-heroes.

"So, who wants to give me a tour?" asked Tony.

-x-

"So, which one is your girlfriend?" asked Tony to Robin, who was still perched on his shoulders during the tour. Tony noticed jealous looks directed Robin's way by Kid Flash. Robin immediately chocked on air.

"W-what makes you think I have a girlfriend?" questioned Robin.

Tony cackled inwardly. Robin was just a little troll, maybe even becoming more of a troll than Tony or Bruce (who, surprisingly, was a huge troll). And even if Tony did find something to tease Robin about, he was almost always cool. The fact that Tony caught Robin off-guard was a victory for him.

"You've been making googly eyes at Zatanna for a while now," answered Tony, grinning madly as M'gann said something about the kitchen.

Robin blushed a deep red. It was almost…cute. It probably would have been if Tony wasn't Tony. "Shut up."

"Respect your betters," retorted Tony. "Why haven't you made a move yet?"

Robin quieted, his blush disappearing. "You know Dr. Fate?"

Tony made a face. Tony had met Dr. Fate once; that guy was all work and no play. "Yeah. What about him?"

"Nabu, Dr. Fate, took over Zatanna's father, Zatara, for the good of fate. Well, Zatanna had to put on the Helmet of Fate due to that incident where the kids and adults were separated to two different worlds, and we needed help in order to defeat Klarion. Zatara took Zatanna's place when Nabu said that he was going to keep Zatanna as his host. I don't think it's the right time to try to ask her for a date, you know?" Robin explained quietly, so that only Tony (and Superboy) could hear him.

"I'm sure she would accept, especially with those looks she keeps sending your way," stated Tony softly.

"You think?" replied Robin. "But is it really the right time now?"

"I think, without the team, she wouldn't stop thinking about her dad," said Tony. "If you asked her out, you could probably make her feel better, especially if you share your own experience."

"You know that Batman doesn't want me to share my i.d.," replied Robin with a frown.

"You don't have to share all of the details," stated Tony. "Just let her know she isn't alone."

Robin sighed. "Thanks, Tony."

Tony grinned. "Hey, you know me. I'm the best when it comes to relationship advice."

"Hmm…maybe I should ask Pepper before I do anything," contemplated Robin out loud.

"That's the thanks I get?!" exclaimed Tony. "And I've been carrying you around for the last twenty minutes. You're getting heavy!"

Robin mock-sniffled. "Are you calling me fat?"

"Well, yes," affirmed Tony.

Robin mock-gasped and flipped off of Tony, landing perfectly on his hands and flipping back onto his feet. The unexpected movement caused Tony to stumble slightly, although he hadn't fallen on his arse. This was a good thing, considering that he was freaking Iron Man in front of little kiddies. If he had fallen, he would have seemed like a noob.

"I can't believe you said that to me while you're dating Batman!" Robin exclaimed loudly.

Say what?

"Say what?!" exclaimed Kid Flash.

Well, Tony was glad to know he wasn't the only one to think that.

...Yeah, not much Tony and Team interactions. I don't know; Tony and Robin banter just flows from my fingers better. I'll try to make Tony and Team interactions, but no promises. I can't control what I type most of the time.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter Four_

All of the little kiddies were looking at Tony and Robin in shock, aside from Zatanna for some reason Tony didn't know.

"B-b-b-but," Kid Flash stuttered.

"I thought you were dating the other CEO!" exclaimed Artemis.

Tony opened his mouth to dispute the claims that he was dating Batman when Robin started to talk first.

"Tony doesn't really want people to know he's gay, so he and Pepper pretend they're dating," Robin explained. "That's why he was such a playboy before; to hide his hidden lust for strong men."

"You really shouldn't have ousted our relationship so soon, Robin," stated Batman, stepping out of the shadows along with Pepper. Tony lit up when he saw Pepper, but as she was standing right next to Batman, the Team thought that he was happy that Batman was back. And then Batman's words registered.

"_What the hell?_" was practically the collective thought of the entire team and Tony aside from Zatanna (who knew for sure that Pepper and Tony were dating due to word from Robin earlier) and Robin.

Instead of being highly embarrassed and pissed off at Robin, Tony decided to go along with this ruse. Especially since Batman joined in.

"I dunno," Tony said, stepping closer to Batman and fingering his chin. This was kind of gross, considering he loved Bruce as a friend not a lover, but shit had to be sacrificed for the art of trolling. "I think I was tired of pretending. Peps, I love you, but not in the way that we were pretending."

Pepper was trying to keep a straight face. "Well, I'm glad that you guys can finally act like you do behind closed doors."

Tony smirked at Pepper's direction. "If we act like we did behind closed doors, the kiddies would be scarred forever."

It took a second for the Team to register Tony's statement. The most violent reactions came from Robin and Kid Flash.

"URGH! I DID NOT NEED TO KNOW THAT, TONY!" exclaimed Robin, rubbing his forehead.

" !" yelled Kid Flash, in a way that no one understood but Robin and Batman.

Artemis looked at M'gann and Zatanna.

"_I can't believe we thought Batman and Superman were dating!"_ Artemis exclaimed over the mind-link.

"_How could we be so wrong?_" questioned M'gann.

"_They obviously had UST and some not-so-UST,_" Zatanna agreed.

Superboy was slightly confused. Why was everyone having such a violent reaction over Batman and Stark dating? Yeah, it was weird to think of Batman dating, but it probably didn't need that overreaction.

Aqualad pinched the bridge of his nose. He just knew that he would probably have a migraine by the time the day was over.

"Don't talk like that in front of the kids," Batman stated sternly. "Don't you dare corrupt these kids, especially Robin."

"He was giving me relationship advice before you guys came," stated Robin, rolling his eyes. He was apparently over the fact that Tony and Batman were "lovers in the night-time."

Pepper patted Robin's shoulder. "Tell me what he told you later. I'll see if you should actually follow that advice."

Tony looked affronted. Because he actually was. "Hey! I'll have you know, I can give great advice!"

"On technology, yes," said Batman. "On everything else…no."

Tony mock-sniffed. "See if you get any tonight."

"Okay, that's really gross, shutupplease," said Robin in a rush.

Kid Flash was still having a breakdown. He knew that Tony Stark and Bruce Wayne were two of the biggest playboys in the world. The fact that they were both gay and banging each other was really strange considering their reputations.

The girls were still disappointed that Batman and Superman weren't like Batman and Iron Man. Aqualad was still pinching the bridge of his nose. Superboy just really didn't care anymore.

Despite knowing the whole relationship thing was fake, Robin still didn't like hearing about Batman having sex, even if he brought girls over to the manor all the time.

Pepper just couldn't wait to tell Alfred what happened.

As for Batman and Tony…

Well, Robin didn't learn his trolling tendencies from just Tony. They would deal with the disgusted feeling for the sake of trolling.

Because Tony and Batman's only god was the god of trolling.

…Yeah, I think this is turning crackish despite my attempts for it not to be crackish. K Then again, with trolling!Robin, trolling!Tony, _and _trolling!Batman, how could not be crackish?

No, really, I want someone to tell me how I can make it not crackish.


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter Five_

It suddenly got awkward between the members of the Team, Tony, Batman, and Pepper ever since Tony and Batman were ousted on their "relationship." Zatanna was truly enjoying Robin's trolling tendencies as, ever since she joined the Team, Robin rarely trolled in front of her, only becoming an embarrassed and adorable guy.

"So, did you two ever have a threesome with Superman?" questioned Zatanna with a smirk.

Superboy choked on air. Tony and Batman (although no one could tell except for Robin) froze. Pepper couldn't hold her laughter anymore and busted a gut.

Robin put his hands to his eyes. "I. NEED. MIND. BLEACH. EWWWW!"

Artemis and M'gann were staring at Zatanna in shock.

"_Dayum, you have balls,_" stated Artemis through the still open mind link. "_Aren't you worried that Batman is going to kill you?"_

"_Batman wouldn't kill Zatanna for that…right?"_ questioned M'gann.

"_Maybe he'd torture me,_" assumed Zatanna. "_Worth it!_"

Kid Flash passed out from the mind screw.

Aqualad sighed. Was he the only sane person?

"Uh, no, we have not have sex with Superman," Tony answered, after getting his brain to work again. He glared at Pepper, but she only continued to laugh. "I mean, could you imagine that? He's the Man of Steel, if you get what I mean."

Pepper laughed louder. "Oh my god, I can't breathe!"

Robin shook his head. "Let's change the topic!"

"Ah, yes, let's talk about yours and Kid Flash's relationship," stated Tony with a smirk.

Robin was glad that Kid Flash was passed out so that he wouldn't hear that.

"Wha—no!" denied Robin. "We aren't in a relationship!"

Batman glared at Robin. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"BECAUSE THE RELATIONSHIP DOESN'T EXIST!" exclaimed Robin.

"I'm sure if Kid Flash was awake, his heart would be broken," replied Tony.

"Tony, you will wake up tomorrow with a batarang in your chest," Robin threatened.

Tony mock-sniffled. "Batsy, he's threatening me!"

"_Batsy_?" ran through the minds of the Team members, aside from Robin (who was used to it) and Kid Flash (who was still passed out).

"Robin, remember the no-kill rule," Batman chastised. "Plus, I'm not sure that I'm going to be that lenient on you for not telling me about you and Kid Flash."

Robin let out a groan of frustration. "First, you make me want to have Mind Bleach because of all the Squick you guys are throwing around, and then you're trying to make it sound like I'm gay for my best friend. I'm not like you two."

Tony mock-sniffled. "You make it sound like being gay is a bad thing!"

At once, all three of the girls glared at Robin, who gulped inaudibly. He then began to backtrack.

"Uh-no, what I mean was, uh…" Robin sighed. He couldn't really bring up 'how would you feel if your parents were talking about having sex' because that was a sensitive conversation for _everyone_. "…There is no correct answer to this, is there?"

"Not necessarily, no," answered Pepper, amused.

"Well, ROBIN OUT!" Robin threw down some smoke pellets and disappeared in the confusion. Everyone stared at the place where Robin was moments ago.

"Did he really just…?" asked Superboy.

"Yes," Aqualad answered, rubbing his forehead.

Tony laughed. "Yes! I've finally ruffled that little troll's feathers!"

"It's not that hard," replied Batman, amused although he didn't show it.

Tony pouted. "Well, you live with him. I only come every so often."

"We, uh, never really got to finish the tour," Aqualad said, trying to steer the conversation to grounds that he felt safer in.

Miss Martian lit up as she floated up. "Oh, yes! We really do need to finish!"

Tony, the Team, Batman, and Pepper finished up the tour after they managed to revive Kid Flash.

Suddenly, there was a beep coming from Batman's utility belt. Batman took the screen out of his utility belt and frowned at the screen.

"Team, suit up, then convene to the mission room, now," Batman snapped, all serious business again.

The Team didn't need to be told twice and sped away. Batman touched his com-link.

"Robin—"

"I got the alert from Agent A," replied Robin's voice from the com-link. "Already at the mission room."

Batman smiled. "Be there in a few."

Pepper frowned. "What's wrong?"

Batman stared straight at Tony, whom felt a strange sense of foreboding. Oh, this wasn't going to be good.

"Someone seems to be laying siege at the Avengers Tower and the Hall of Justice at the same time," stated Batman. "They are known as the Ten Rings."

**A/N: Oh, look, plot. And an update! No guarantee this will ever be uploaded again because I basically lost all inspiration for this fic, but hopefully you all won't kill me. **


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter Six_

"Why am I here?" Tony growled, glaring at Batman.

The Team had already been briefed on the mission and half of the Team went to back-up the Avengers and the other half went to the Hall of Justice with the Justice League. Since Robin knew the Avengers very well, Robin had gone to the Avengers Tower along with Artemis and Superboy and he was leader of that group. Zatanna, Aqualad, Kid Flash, and Miss Martian went to the Hall of Justice and they would be fighting with Captain Marvel, Aquaman, Flash, and Green Arrow. The rest of the Justice League was on an out-of-world mission, which made the invasion fairly bad timing for the League. From what Batman knew, Thor and Bruce Banner had gone to Asgard and Africa respectively, as Thor went back for Loki's trial that was still going on and there was a huge disease spread in Africa that needed Bruce's expertise.

Tony and Pepper, however, were stuck in the Batcave, much to Tony's annoyance.

Batman sighed. "Stark, you have no way of getting to your suit at the Avengers Tower and going to Malibu to get some of your old suits would take time that we do not need to waste. After all, the nearest Zeta Tube to Malibu would be in Los Angeles, which is forty minutes away from Malibu. You have to stay here: without the suit, you can't fight any battles. You have training in boxing and you are strong, but you are in no way a professional at that. Your accuracy with guns is very good, considering that you created them for a long period of time, probably around the same as the Black Widow, but you can't go into battle with just nothing on. You are not weak, far from it, but without your suit—"

"I'm nothing, huh?" stated Tony coldly. Pepper put a hand on Tony's arm and the two of them silently communicated.

"Your technological prowess is unparalleled," admitted Batman. "I would hardly call that nothing."

"I would call that nothing if I can't even help to fight with my team," gritted out Tony, obviously frustrated at having to sit out of the fight. "And what about your kids? You know how the Avengers, specifically Natashalie and Legolas, operate: we rarely keep the goons alive."

"Robin has seen a lot of death, even before his time as Robin, and while he may not like the fact that Black Widow and Hawkeye will kill, he may try to ask them to keep the killing to a minimum for the others. Artemis has also seen a lot of death, also before her time as Artemis, and while she may be bothered by it, she won't let it get in the way of her job. Superboy is mostly still innocent to death, but the captain and Robin will hopefully make sure that they stay away from Black Widow and Hawkeye," explained Batman. "I have to go to the Hall of Justice now and command both the League and the rest of the Team. You—" here he glared at Stark "—stay here. Both Ms. Potts and Alfred will keep a close eye on you."

With that, Batman left, ignoring Tony's protests. While it might have been smart of Tony, as he was staying over, to leave his suit at the manor, both of the billionaires had an understanding. Tony didn't want to risk the suit getting into other people's hands, which included Bruce, and therefore left the suit at home. Bruce and Dick, when they occasionally hack into Tony's hard-drive, would leave the schematics of all of his weapons, the arc reactor, and his suit alone. Tony would leave all the contingency plans of the Justice League alone (although he did hack into the Justice League's profiles, which Batman was slightly mad because of secret identities, but he knew that Tony wouldn't let out any secret identities aside from his own), and Batman's weapons and bat-mobile. Of course, it made times when an attack happened when Tony visited Bruce hard.

Still, it was times like these where Tony was pissed that he was so paranoid. His team was out there, fighting, and so was both Robin and Batman, and he couldn't go out and join them? He really didn't know how Pepper was able to wait at home for him and not have an ulcer with all the worrying that he was feeling.

"Pepper, call ahead to a car rental place in Los Angeles," stated Tony after he glared (not sulked, goddamn it) at where Batman had been. "Tell them I need a very fast car that I need to drive to Malibu."

Pepper nodded, her phone already out. Alfred stared at Tony until he looked sheepishly at the ground. Suddenly, Alfred nodded as Pepper continued to chat with the car rental place.

"I think I am going to go to the kitchen and ignore any signs of Zeta Tube radiation," stated Alfred. "I believe that the new password for unlocking Zeta Tube radiation is 3141592653."

Tony snorted. Of course the password would be the first ten numbers of pie.

Alfred walked away as Pepper's cell phone clicked shut.

"The man is waiting three blocks away from the Zeta Tube platform heading North," Pepper stated. She kissed Tony on the lips, who kissed back. She was the one to break off first. "Stay safe."

"Always," replied Tony before he went into the Zeta Tube platform.

He really hoped he could keep that promise.

-x-

"Cap, there's a teenage superhero team that's coming on your five o'clock," Hawkeye mentioned over the com link. "And I don't think they're a hostile."

"Roger that, Hawkeye," acknowledged Captain America. "With the kids here, let's tone down the killing, Hawkeye, Black Widow."

"If they can't handle people dying, they shouldn't be in the business," scoffed Black Widow as she took down another few men with her gun, although she aimed for their hands and legs.

Captain America ignored her retort. "Do you know who they are, Hawkeye?"

"Robin, a kid who looks like Superman, and a female Green Arrow lookalike. I haven't seen the last two before, so they must be new," answered Hawkeye, unleashing an arrow with a knock-out gas into the mass of people. "Jesus, these people just keep on coming."

There was an odd noise on the com link before: "Hey, guys, we're here to join the party!"

"It's dangerous, kid," replied Captain America as he knocked out another guy with his shield. "You shouldn't be out here."

"Kid?" said a raspy female voice. "We're not kids!"

"You're way younger than us," shot Hawkeye back. "And Captain is, like, ninety years old. I think he has a right to call you kids."

Hawkeye's eyes narrowed as a green arrow hit the man he was going to hit. So, the Green Arrow lookalike was an archer as well. Oh, it was so on.

Black Widow glanced around as she heard a cackle. A second later, Robin dropped on the head of a guy who she was about to shoot before he could shoot her.

"I could have dealt with that," stated Black Widow, eyes narrowing at Robin, who only grinned in return as he shot off a few batarangs to knock some gunmen out.

Captain America glanced behind him as the Superman lookalike dropped behind him. "Kid, you should get back to your mentor and leave this to us."

The Superman lookalike snorted as he punched one of the gunmen in the face while breaking another gunman's gun with one of his hands. "Yeah, sure. Maybe you should get back inside before you get shot."

Before Captain America to retort, Hawkeye's voice appeared over the com link.

"Uh, Captain?"

"Yes, Hawkeye?"

"We got a huge robot coming our way and it so does not look like a friendly," stated Hawkeye.

The Superman lookalike grinned when he saw the robot and jumped towards it, to the shock of Captain America.

"Kid, wait!" he cried a little too late. "Robin, get your teammate away from that robot."

"Eh, Supes can handle himself," stated the nonchalant voice of Robin. "He doesn't wear that t-shirt as a fashion statement."

Captain America stared in shock as the Superman lookalike punched a hole right through the robot's metal shell. He shook his head and continued fighting the human gunmen. "Fine."

Captain America could hear Robin cackle over the link. "Artemis, you know where to set up your nest. Superboy, have fun."

"Oh, I am," replied Superboy.

"Shouldn't you be the one nesting, bird boy?" shot Artemis back.

"I'm having fun flying on the ground," retorted Robin.

"Hawkeye, Black Widow," stated Captain America, knowing that they would get orders without him having to say them directly out loud.

"Got it, Captain."

"Acknowledged."

**A/N: Super long time, right? Sorry, guys, but at least I updated! Note, the Avengers haven't met Robin yet and S.H.I.E.L.D doesn't know Batman and Robin's secret IDs. Hope you like the action! We'll see if I have enough of a muse in me to update this once again…**


End file.
